scarletstarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sunny
Equipment * Arm Cannon ** Hast built in Cannon in his left arm ** Capable of destroying tanks and bunkers * Energy Shield Arm ** Shield attached to right arm that deploys to block projectiles * Rocket Fists ** Can fire fist out of wrist like rockets, uses magnetism to gather back fists * Extending limbs ** Can extend any limb up to 35 feet with extreme force * Gravity Feet ** Can be used to keep balance in any terrain ** Can stick to most materials even non-metallic ** Compensates for different gravity's and keeps original mass * Advanced Light Machine Gun ** Can take both bullets and energy cells * Energy Power Launchers ** Fires large missile-like projectiles History * Cyber Crusaders 0-6 Created by Doctor Qwam to be the ultimate killing unit, was given emotion of rage and also a desire to kill. Seized many military bases, moons, and planets. Growing concern came from Galactia Alliance as Cyber Crusaders victories involved unnecessarily high fatalities including civilians. At age 5 Sunny and elite group of Cyber Crusaders were sent by Gillion Scientists to destroy a highly valuable Galactia Alliance military compound. The original goal was that Cyber Crusaders would be gunned down by soldiers and the Alliance would see that Crusaders have turned on Alliance and need to be shut down. Sunny and the Crusaders went to Camcon Base and were able to take complete control, killing every soldier posted there. Among the casualties were Generals and Senators of both sides of the Civil War. Qwam was revoked of his position for creating the Cyber Crusaders but did not face any charges for shutting down Cyber Crusaders. * Exiled 8-60 At Age 8 was recovered by scavengers and was used as hit-man to raid local villages. Memory was wiped after each raid in order to keep Sunny under control. At age 24 while in Sleep mode was kidnapped by gangsters (Sleepy Gang) and kept as a memorabilia. Was able to listen while still in sleep mode, began learning to value wealth and power from conversations of the gangsters. Eventually was able to awaken self at Age 46 and overthrew the Godfather, used skills he learned to be pseudo-gangster. Galactic Agents raided Sunny's compound and severally damaged Sunny's CPU, was stored in holding. Was sold by corrupt agents to local crime unit who collected several other Crusaders at Unity Station. * Partnership with Red 60-69 Red and Scarlet infiltrated the compound and eliminated entire crime unit. While Red was occupied destroying other Crusaders, Scarlet accidentally released Sunny. Still suffering CPU damage Sunny came off as a lovable goofball, Scarlet decided to spare Sunny claiming he was innocent and that Doc could get rid of killing instinct. Quickly grew found of both Scarlet and Red, treating the former like his mother. When brought to Qwam was treated to threats by the Doctor and was almost destroyed. Scarlet convinced Doc to spare Sunny and showed that Sunny was not like the other Crusaders. Eventually Sunny broke through Doc's defenses and developed a friendship with him. Sunny helped Red with Brotherhood Mission and during this time became acquainted with Jordan and Drake. After Titus' death, on request from Scarlet joined Red on his travels so Red would not feel lonely. Came to aid of Scarlet after learning of her kidnap by Silver. Was unable save Scarlet but using Arm Cannon was able to cripple Silver and cause him to retreat. Left Unity Station with Red and agreed to help in whatever Red decided to do. Present Category:Characters (Dark Space) Category:Scarlet Stars Category:Machine